Undercover Lover
by xPerfectlyImperfect
Summary: It has been a year since the war and life is slowly returning to normal, but not everyone is safe. He has been assigned to protect her, much to his distaste. However, he never turns down an order. How will she deal with his sudden, unexplainable appearance in her life and how will he deal with the feelings he begins to develop for her. Theo/Luna. Rated for Safety.


_Undercover Lover__  
_**Café de le Rue.**

* * *

I didn't have a choice. As much as I disliked my job at _Café de le Rue, _I had to stay until after graduation. I couldn't leave Lisa to pay the entire rent on her own.

'_Only two more weeks'_, I reminded myself as I sat a coffee in front of a middle-aged muggle woman wearing brightly colored, tight pants and a black tee-shirt. Her white-blonde hair was tied up on top of her head and she didn't bother to look at me or say thank you before I walked away.

"Hurry up, Lovegood! Our customers don't have all day!" My boss was a portly man with a receding hairline, flecked with gray. He wasn't the kindest man, but I liked to think there was some good in him, even if he refused to show it.

"I'm sorry," I took a tray of three coffees to a group of college students seated at one of the booths in the back. They had their books strewn out across the table and were busily jotting notes on pieces of white-colored parchment with holes down the sides. They mumbled 'thank you,' without taking their eyes off of their books, as I sat their drinks in front of them, one by one. I replied with, "Have a nice day," before heading back to the long wooden counter at the front of the café. I quickly made a strawberry-banana smoothie and grabbed a cranberry-orange muffin out of the glass case attached to the counter and gave it to another college student seated at the table closest to the counter.

I took a minute to eye the clock hanging above the large glass doorway. I only had fifteen minutes left before my shift was over. It was still early for a Saturday in Muggle London; maybe I could convince Lisa to join me on a trip downtown.

"Order up," I heard my boss slide a glass plate through the small window that led to the kitchen. I took the plate, holding a rather large club sandwich and chips, "table seven Luna."

"Yes sir," I plastered on my best fake, _I love my job, _smile and headed for the closest, tall table near the window. A man, about my age, was seated on the stool facing the window. I noticed, as I approached, he was looking at a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _

_What was a wizard doing in the heart of Muggle London? _She was only staying in this section of London because it was the only apartment she, and Lisa, could afford within a tolerable traveling distance of St. Mungos.

"Here is your order, sir." I slid the plate in front of him. His dark brown hair was disheveled, like he had been walking through heavy winds, and he had a black scarf tied around his neck. He was wearing a tan colored _cargo _jacket (at least that's what I heard the muggles call it), and dark jeans. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

I focused on his face for the first time and my fake, _because my boss says I have to look cheerful, even if I am miserable_, look was replaced with a genuine smile. "Theodore Nott, what are you doing at _Café de le Rue_?"

He made a hissing noise and pressed his fingers to his lips before pulling me down onto the stool next to him. "Quiet down, Lovegood. I'm on assignment for the ministry." He looked me up and down and then slowly tilted his head to the side. "Wait a minute, what are _you _doing here?"

"I work here, of course." I motioned to my apron. "Selling the Quibbler with father wasn't paying the rent." I answered truthfully. "When did you start working for the ministry?"

"When I finished my Auror training last month," he picked up the coffee sitting in front of him and took a long drink, "what's it to you, anyway?"

I shrugged off his sardonic query and rose from the stool. "It's been a long time since I've spoken to anyone from Hogwarts, I was just having conversation. I should get back to work anyway, my shift is almost over."

I turned on my heel and was about to leave for the counter when Theo's fingers wrapped around my wrist. "Wait a minute, Luna."

I turned back to him and gently withdrew my arm. "Yes?" I, unlike many other "heroes" (I did not like to think of myself as a hero, just someone who did what was right) from the war, did not shun those who were members of the Slytherin house. I liked to believe that everyone had good inside of them, even if you had to delve deep to find it.

"Take care of yourself." He gave me a half smile before turning back to his sandwich and coffee.

I watched him, curious. _What a strange thing to say. _"Thank you. You take care of yourself too." I quickly returned to the counter, hoping my boss hadn't noticed my little break with and old classmate.

* * *

_He watched her. He followed her. She left the café at quarter-past three. Her dirty blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing muggle clothing, a denim skirt, black stockings and bright colored sweater. She quickly navigated the streets of London, not realizing just how much she stood out amongst the sea of muggles. _

_She hadn't changed much since the war. She still seemed serene and dreamy, lost in her own world, completely unaware of the danger that lurked nearby…_

* * *

**an. **this is for the "Game of Life" Challenge. I wanted to try something new and different, but still in my comfort zone. I hope this story catches your interest. I'm trying out a new couple, because I ship Luna with everyone. Well, almost everyone, anyway.

Prompt: part time job.

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter.

****** I know Luna is a bit OOC in this chapter, but it will not stay that way. I doubt she'd be talking about wrackspurts in a muggle cafe... so I'm sorry if that bothers anyone. I also like to think she might have given up a little bit on some of that stuff... so she might be a little bit different (she is older, you know), but it will still be Luna.

**I do proofread, but I am not perfect. I am sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes I might have missed while editing. **


End file.
